The Impending Purge
by midnight.fae.lyra
Summary: Due to many horrific tragedies many of our favorite anime characters have had to flee to a place where they can hide in plain sight, Ouran Academy. They will meet and together face a crazed cult wanting to bring their end. (Read to find which animes are included)
1. Chapter 1: Leave Cross Academy?

Chapter 1: Leave Cross Academy?!

From my window, I could see Yuuki and Zero walking to my office. Sayori Wakaba, Kaito, and the night class in tow. They all looked regal to anyone walking by and they

would be right. I, Kaien Cross, took a vow to protect the sons and daughters of the Vampire aristocracy as well as the few humans who knew their secret. They

were known as The Disciplinary Committee to all the students here at Cross Academy and mostly hated due to my rules. The other oblivious humans could not

have any contact with the vampires and pictures and such taken without permission were taboo and had to be confiscated regularly thus the student's hatred is

earned in turn. But, it wasn't a routine meeting I was calling them into my office for today. Numerous rumors of danger were surrounding these young souls and

as such I had devised a plan to keep us all safe. "You called for us headmaster?" "Yes Yuuki please all of you come in and have a seat. We have much to discuss."

"Is there a problem headmaster?" "Yes Kaname. There is a major problem. Your parents have all heard rumors through the grapevine of a mysterious man who

targets 'cursed' beings. This includes but is not limited to vampires and this mystery man is said to have been 'hunting' in the area nearby. As such they have

all agreed to send you away and together with myself we shall form a family. You will assume my name of Cross and be attending a new school in Tokyo. We

should be safe there for the time being." "But headmaster. Leave Cross Academy?!" " Yuuki, I'm afraid that this decision is final and there will be no room for

argument. We will leave by morning. Please prepare and pack everything." A few more of my new 'children' could be seen wanting to argue but with my final

statement having been made they quickly settled down. "Oh and Zero please inform your brother he will be joining us. That will be all." With shocked and

surprised faces, they left to obey my command which is something I do not do very often. With that thought out of my mind, I turned my attention to more

pressing matters. A few more friends of mine had to be notified of this threat. This man it seems had made it his mission in life to eradicate all the creatures of

the night as well as any abnormal humans as he saw fit. He wished it would seem to bring about The Purge once again. This of course was something I could

not allow to happen and so I along with their families came about this decision. I can only pray it is the right one.


	2. Chapter 2: A Looming Assassin

Chapter 2: A Looming Assassin

Seto Kaiba and Yami were discussing an upcoming project with their families and friends behind them when it happened. Seto thought he heard something and

asked everyone to stop for a second when just a ways away from them an explosion occurred. What was even scarier was the fact that where the explosion occurred

was where they all would have been standing had Seto not asked them to stop. Immediately Seto called for a limo to pick everyone up and for them to be taken

to the Kaiba mansion instead of their homes. Rebecca was petrified with fear the whole way, eyes wide when the thought of how close she came to death

came to mind. Her adopted brother Tristan held her and tried to soothe her while attempting to calm Joey down due to the fact that his little sister had

jumped into Kaiba's lap crying and shaking in fear. Joey didn't want to scream so just held his girlfriend Mai who was scared too. Just before the final turn on the

way to the Kaiba mansion, they were scared again for there, written in blood were the words 'I vow to destroy you'. Normally it would have no meaning and

could be passed off as a message for someone else but only the Kaiba limo ever passed through that particular road so they just knew it was directed at

them. When they all finally arrived at the Kaiba mansion and stepped inside, they were too shocked for words. Not even Yami or Yami Bakura had anything to

say and even they were shaken up pretty badly. Mokuba finally broke the silence that had filled the air around them for over an hour now. "Seto, can they

stay the night?" "Yes Mokuba its too dangerous for anyone of us to be out alone. There are plenty of rooms here for each to have their own. I'll show you

there myself. Since the attack was near the school, I can only assume they know where we had just come from. This mansion is the safest place for us right

now so everyone make calls because you're staying here and it also looks like we will have to change schools." "Change schools? Why would we do that?"

"Because Wheeler if we stayed where we are they could easily just try this again tomorrow. We have to switch schools but somewhere we will be safe." "How

about that school daddy tried to throw us in last year?" "Mai, I know Pegasus adopted you and all but do you really have to call him that?" "Tea I'm surprised

at you. It's the same for you because you call Angela your sister and the boys your brothers ever since Kaiba adopted you so you have no room to talk." "If

we can put aside the dramatics let's get everyone settled and then I'll start the paperwork so we can be at this new school in three days." Everyone nodded

and was shown a room and after checking in on Angela who had stayed home due to a fever, Kaiba flipped out his phone to begin the paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3: Campus Destruction

Chapter 3: Campus Destruction

The day started out like any other typical day at Ohtori Academy. The student council, the duel champion, the rose bride, and the twin chairman's sons all

walked in awaiting the first class of the day. They were never expecting what came next. A large explosion sent a wave of destruction that knocked them all out

of the building before the whole thing caved in on itself. Instantly most of the teachers and students were dead and the ones that survived screamed for help.

Utena begged for Akio to call an ambulance and to watch over Anthy while she and the others tried to help. But by the time the ambulance arrived and Utena

and the Student Council had made their way around the debris safely, it was too late. The area that only a mere moments ago was filled with screams filled to

the brim with fright and desperate cries for help was now so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Utena would have collapsed if Jury and Saionji hadn't caught her.

Everyone was dead. The first body they had found that made Utena almost collapse was that of her childhood friend Wakaba. Quickly the dust from the debris

cleared and the sight was horrifying. Blood and Bodies were everywhere. Some of them even had limbs blown off. The blood and gore became too much for the

survivors and traumatized, allowed themselves to be led away from the terrible sight. Slowly, the now confirmed, only survivors of the blast gathered together

at what was deemed a safe distance by the police. "What now? It's all gone. Everything… Everyone we knew…." Akio and Dios had no answers for their friends

that immediately came to mind all they could do was attempt to comfort them. For what seemed like ages, the world grew quiet as they sat replaying the

horrible images over and over again. Then Saionji came up with a brilliant idea and finally broke the silence. "We could go to this new school I've been reading

about. It looks like we would be safe there. We would be hiding in plain sight." Everyone seemed to agree that this was the best course of action. Akio

mentioned that their family had a vacation home not far from this school's location and that they would all stay there. Everyone agreed that they would all,

except Utena, assume the name Ohtori while attending. Utena refused to change her name simply on a matter of principle but agreed to stay with everyone as

they were safest that way. If ever they were found alone they feared what would happen. And so with heavy hearts they allowed themselves one last look at

the Academy grounds before filing into the Ohtori family limo and letting it drive further and further away.


	4. Chapter 4: A Zodiac Exodus

Chapter 4: A Zodiac Exodus

"Are you sure?" "Yes young master. Master Cross was quite direct." A low growl was all that could be heard from the dark corner of the room. Without the

question being asked not only a moment ago, one could swear that the maid was taking to herself and not the head of Sohma house. Akito Sohma was the

current lord of the Sohma but by looking at him you could tell that his days on this Earth were dwindling into single digits. "Get me Hatori. Now!" "Yes milord."

Quickly the maid ran down to Master Hatori's home. "Master Hatori, the young master is calling for you." Quickly the two ran back to Akito's home only to find

him clutching at his chest and gasping for breath. "H-Hatori? I order you to get the family here. Now!" "I understand." With one look to the maid, she ran off to

see that the calls were made and the family gathered. Before too long everyone including Tohru, Arisa, Kyoko, Megumi and Saki was gathered in Akito's home

and awaited for what Akito had to say. "You're all switching schools. Hatori will inform you all you need to know later. Congratulations, it seems you will finally

be rid of me." Akito could swear that he had a bad taste in his mouth just by looking at all the hopeful gleams in their eyes. He sneered for a moment as he

looked upon Tohru and her people that in a moment of weakness had foolishly allowed in retaining their memories. But at a second glance to a certain girl he

hardly noticed the terrible pain in his chest. Yes he knew he was not long for this world but he wouldn't leave without claiming her first. "Kyoko! Come Here!"

Shakingly, Kyoko, who was as beautiful as her mother, stepped forth at Akito's call. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he forced her down to him and claimed her

lips with his own. He threw her down forcefully and ripped her clothes to shreds in front of everyone and by his order they were forbidden to do anything but

watch. In horror they could only hold to each other as they watched Akito have his way with Kyoko. When he was done with her and was sure he had filled

her with his seed, he threw her away to her sisters and evilly laughed in triumph. He knew he only had a few minutes now for this world. But he didn't care, He

had won. "I won! I will forever own you for I am God!" And with that said Akito clutched his heart one last time and was gone from this world forever. When

they were sure they were free, they bombarded Hatori with questions. "Akito had known for a while now that he was not long for this world. Just before he

summoned you, he received a call from the Cross family. The head of this family was one of the only people Akito could stand. None the less, the call Cross

made was not that of the social nature. Cross was sure that a mysterious man had made it his mission in life to eradicate all things abnormal in his eyes. He

had found that the man had struck all over Japan and was probably coming here in the near future. Cross also told of a place where all of you would be

together and safe. You will leave in two days. As for who is in charge, that would be you, Kyoko. You are by an extent due to the attack Akito's wife there for

a Sohma and Head of this family as will the child no doubtably that is in your womb." Kyoko stared wide eyed at Hatori seeing the sympathy in his eyes. Akito

forced this all to happen. He was right. He had won. The next two days went by in a blur and every Sohma left their schools as well as the Honda and

Hanajima families. They met outside the main house with their bags all packed not even bothering to attend a small service the maid had orchestrated for her

young master's passing. No one here cared. They all piled into two of the Hanajima's family's limos and took off to one of the Honda family's vacation mansions

that were nearby the new school.


	5. Chapter 5: The Escape Plan

Chapter 5: The Escape Plan

Inu no Taishio hung up the phone. His eyes wide with worry. His old friend Kaien Cross had called with some distressing news. He needed all his children safe and

so called a meeting which included the Higurashi children he had taken under his wing and the young kitsune's family which Sesshomaru had taken under his. One

by one his children with both his human and demon mate filed into the foyer. Each wearing concealment charms in order to blend in this new world followed by

the Higurashis and Shippo's family. Worried beyond belief for every child sitting in the room, he began to reveal why he had summoned them all. "Children, I have

been given distressing news. An old friend has just informed me of someone who wishes to eradicate anything he deems unfit to live in this world. This includes

demons and any strange humans he simply wishes to get out of the way. At first Kaien believed it was simply one person orchestrating all these attacks but now

believes it to be the work of some insane cult. As such, for your safety I will move all of you to a mansion we normally only use as a vacation spot and switch

you to a new school. I realize it is a bit sudden but put yourself in my shoes. As a parent and guardian I worry about your safety." Sesshomaru stood and with a

kind glint in his eyes asked what was on every one's mind. "When should we prepare to leave, father." "Everything should be prepared in a matter of three

days. Please everyone pack and be ready by tomorrow to move to the mansion. It is big enough that everyone will have their own room so do not worry about

that." He chuckled when he saw the relieved faces of all the children. "Now please go and pack. Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru armed guards will escort you to

your homes for protection. That decision is not up for discussion." All he could do was watch with a heavy heart as the guard led all his precious ones to pack

their things. Soon they would be safe together and hopefully be ready to face anything. When the limos were all out of sight, he sat down in his office and

began the necessary arrangements for the Taishio, Shiro, Foxx, and Higurashi families to be enrolled into a school who's chairman assured him each and every

single one of the children would be safe.


	6. Chapter 6: An Attack Across The Sea

Chapter 6: An Attack Across The Sea

The Ishtar family had no idea of what had befallen their friends who were currently hiding in the Kaiba Mansion. They thought they were perfectly safe and went

about their daily business with what had seemed without a care in the world until Ishizu dropped a glass plate scaring her newest brother, Dartz Ishtar. "Ishizu

are you alright?" A vision had appeared to her now that the millennium items were once again in the hands of their destined ones. She immediately began to

panic and gathered all her brothers together. "Now that I am once again reunited with my Millennium Necklace, I have been given a vision of our future. We must

leave for Japan and reunite with our friends there for if we should stay it would mean our end. Go quickly and pack we leave in the morning. I shall inform Kaiba

we are coming." Once she was sure her brothers were doing as she asked, she grabbed the phone and dialed Kaiba. After about four rings, he answered. "Kaiba

here..." "Seto Kaiba it is I, Ishizu Ishtar. Might I be asking too much if I were to request protection for my family and I?" Normally the answer would have been

yes but due to the attempted attack his demeanor had changed somewhat. "How fast can you get here?" "…By tomorrow afternoon…" "I'll have someone there

to pick you up and bring you to the Kaiba mansion. I'll enroll you into the same school the rest of us are to be attending in two days. I just have to make a

few more calls." "I thank you Kaiba." The only response she received from Kaiba was the typical 'hmph' before the phone went dead. As Ishizu herself began to

pack, a terrible sense of foreboding loomed over her. After the packing was complete, the siblings all decided to sleep in the same room together feeling safest

that way. The next morning as the private plane took off the inflight movie was interrupted by a special news bulletin. As the volume was raised the strange

feeling Ishizu felt last night became clear. Their home was completely destroyed. A bomb had been planted and set to detonate at 8 am. Everyone sat wide

eyed as they watched the news because if they had stayed three more hours the breaking story would be relaying a tragic turn for the worse. When the

shock cleared everyone thanked Odion who had suggested that they leave earlier. After a few hours of flight, the Ishtar family fell asleep awaiting to arrive in

Japan and once again feel safe surrounded by their dear friends.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Home For All

Chapter 7: A New Home For All

Oblivious of the other's existence, every family settled in their new homes. For the Sohma family and their companions, things were still shaky for they still

didn't believe Akito was dead. There were times that Kyoko would wake up screaming in the middle of the night from a nightmare that Akito had come back to

rape her again. Yuki, Kisa, and Kyo were still doubtful the torture and hatred had ended and slept with either one eye open or didn't sleep at all. After all, it

had only been a few days since his death. Finally Kyoko had had enough. She took the car and drove herself back to the main house. There embalmed in the

dry part of the garden was Akito's body. And so to rid herself and the rest of her family of fear, she set it ablaze. She didn't rest until there were nothing more

than ashes that she made sure were spread to the four winds. After the ashes were gone, it was like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders as she drove

back to the new mansion sure that Akito Sohma could never hurt any of them again.. For the Ohtori and Tenjou families, none could even close their eyes for

the second they did the horrific image of that day replayed itself in their minds. They could easily act normal during the day but once they were alone it would

come back to haunt them. They had gotten fairly better at dealing with it in the past two days and hoped that when they started at the new school tomorrow

they would be better. Anthy, the rose bride, said to have no feeling or desires than what the winner of the duels desired of her, had been freed from the

enchantment the Academy had placed upon her. She too sat wide eyed in fear from the ordeal even though the power still rested within her as well as with

Utena. Now everyone could command the powers should the need arise to protect them all from danger. They mostly slept together in the living room not

wanting to separate and tonight was no different as they dreamt of what the morning would bring finally able to get a decent sleep. Now that the Ishtar family

had joined them as well as the youngest Pegasus child, Sonia Marie, they sat and discussed with Cecilia and Maximilian their plans and security measures. "Tell

me Kaiba boy why must everyone stay with you?" "Because my home is not only closest to the school I enrolled us all in but it's also the safest. I have the

most state of the art security and we are all better protected when we're together. If you want to ensure that your family is safe just pile up on my security

measures and we will be fine." Cecilia laid a hand on her husband's shoulder for reassurance and nodded towards Kaiba. "We understand Kaiba and will do as

you ask. Just please promise you will protect yourselves. You know I view each and every one of you as my children and would be devastated if anything were

to happen to you." Mokuba stepped forth and with a kind smile regarded Cecilia Pegasus. "We understand and don't worry none of you children will be hurt.

Goodnight." Holding each other the Pegasus family regarded the children. "Goodnight. Let us know how things went tomorrow." At the new Taishio mansion,

everyone had already been settled in. It was hard to believe this mansion could fit everyone seeing as how there were so many children staying there.

Everyone had picked a room and were now sitting at the dinner table enjoying a wonderful dinner. Lyra, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kagome were in charge

seeing as how only the children were residing there. After dinner, everyone retreated to their rooms and prepared for what tomorrow would bring. Seeing as

how everyone detested the school's uniform, everyone decided to wear their own thing. After all, no one could tell them anything. And so they slept and

dreamt of what tomorrow would be like. The new Cross family arrived at their new home. If they didn't know any better they would say it was made especially

for them. The design appeared to be exactly the same as the Moon Dormitory back at the Academy. When everyone was finished choosing a room and getting

settled in, they all had dinner together. When the dinner was complete, Kaien Cross tapped his glass gently in order to gain everyone's attention and for the

first time in forever had a serious aura around him. "I regret to inform everyone that Cross Academy has been attacked. Two cowards with masks over their

faces entered the day class dorms and classes and opened fire using Ak-47s. Everyone was killed. I'm afraid we will not be returning anytime soon. I know this

will probably give you nightmares but please try and get some sleep. Your new life starts tomorrow."


End file.
